<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Desires by LelianasSong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218846">Royal Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong'>LelianasSong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Background Polycule, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Feeding, Monster Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ahri and Evelynn find themselves alone in the penthouse for the evening, they both find themselves hungry and wanting.</p><p>--------<br/>For rookie009 on tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyday is a good day when I get to think about K/DA for a long time! There is a 2nd chap, expect it up soon cause it's written, I just want to give people time to digest this part first! </p><p>And thanks to Rookie for always giving me the great shit to write! Fills my heart with joy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The halls of the K/DA penthouse were quiet, a welcome respite from the stresses of Ahri’s day. As she looked out upon the city lights of Seoul below, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight. This was her home, looking out amongst the lights and the hills, standing on top of the world on her own terms. In her own way. To think, when she started her pop career, so shackled by the needs and opinions of others, that she would have had the confidence to strike out so fiercely on her own, surrounded by the support of people who shared the same fearless vision for their lives that she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was liberating, to actually feel as if she were the Queen she always wanted to be. The Queen she deserved to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back around, Ahri walked over to a large armchair that Evelynn had bought specifically for her. It stood, high backed, regal and imposing. A throne fit for a Queen, Evelynn had said. As Ahri stroked her hands along the soft, supple black leather, she found she couldn’t agree more with Evelynn’s idea. For as much as they found themselves butting heads at times, Evelynn’s taste and vision were always impeccable. She knew Ahri far better than most after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, don’t you look positively beside yourself, gumiho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if merely thinking of her had called to the woman, the shine of Evelynn’s glasses seemed to appear from the shadows, far before her form materialised. Her smile was almost predatory as she prowled out of the shadows, her eyes burning in a way that made Ahri’s tails fan and bristle around her. Frowning at her girlfriend, Ahri couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the dramatics of it all, so very much like Evelynn and yet so very frustrating at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stop doing that? You startled me!” Ahri sighed, placing her head in her palm as she watched Evelynn come closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that, Ahri. Your tails are practically shielding you. Am I truly that frightening?” Evelynn asked, her head cocked to the side and her smirk as sharp as a knife. As sharp as the lashers that were unfurling from the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I know it’s you, you’re not so frightening anymore. You’re practically a pussy cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, as far as I am concerned, and I’m pretty sure Akali and Kai’sa would agree, you’re about as frightening and dangerous to us as a domesticated cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I shouldn’t let you get so comfortable next time, darling?” Evelynn laughs, circling the back of the chair and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Keep you all on the precipice of life and death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri smiled, looking behind her at Evelynn whose lashers were coming to encircle her and her chair. A long, leather lasher came beneath her chin, caressing her gently and tilting her head up higher as Evelynn moved to stand before her. A breath caught in Ahri’s throat, a hint of desire that she tried to keep to herself… for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something you want, Eve?” Ahri asked, biting her lip as she dipped her head and gently placed a kiss to the lasher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low growl thrummed in the depths of Evelynn’s chest as Ahri left another kiss, slowly dragging her tongue along the appendage. Those amber eyes flashed with danger, a hungry void that longed to be filled and Ahri couldn’t help but chuckle to herself. How long had it been since the succubus allowed herself to feed? How long had she even been lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn grabbed her chin between her silver claws, pricking her skin so deliciously that Ahri could not help but growl. Still it was not nearly as hard as she had done before, not nearly as commanding as Ahri had received on plenty of occasions from Evelynn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry, Eve?” Ahri asked, her tails moving forward and stroking over Evelynn’s arms and lashers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starving…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, good. Me too. Kneel for me,” Ahri spoke, arching an eyebrow as she pointed to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn’s eyes narrowed, her smile widening to reveal dangerous fangs that Ahri knew had not only pierced her flesh before, but had torn the life force from others. Her girlfriend was dangerous; then again so was she.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I am the leader of this group, am I not? So kneel for me Evelynn and let me have my fill before you receive yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split second, Evelynn’s demeanor broke a little, her eyes rolling as she let go of Ahri’s chin and stroked a claw down her neck. It was cold, digging in until Ahri could feel the tell tale bite of pierced flesh, the sharp scent of iron filling the air. Both of them took a deep breath in, growling at the scent of blood. Ahri sat up taller, jutting her chin up to Evelynn and toying with her hair casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a taste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Evelynn growled deeply, her whole chest rumbling in pure hunger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>kneel</span>
  </em>
  <span> and pay fealty. Maybe then I’ll let you take your fill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Evelynn retracted her lashers, moving them behind herself. If this were anyone else, she knew that Evelynn would have laughed in her face. But this was her, this was them and Evelynn sank to her knees before Ahri without a hint of hesitation or shame. She was safe here, she needn’t be in control until Ahri allowed it and as Evelynn pushed up Ahri’s skirt in order to slide her tongue up pale thighs, Ahri knew the succubus would enjoy herself like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attempting an air of indifference, Ahri glanced down at her lover, a wry smile pulling at her lips as she parted her thighs. She placed a hand on Evelynn’s hair, groaning as the diva started to kiss higher up her thighs, nuzzling and worshiping every single inch. It was the worship that filled Ahri with that delicious aura that she fed off, her hands and feet flexing a little as she could feel the hunger rear its demanding head within her. She would feed off of the adoration, off of the worship and attention. Evelynn would provide until she had indulged far more than necessary and for that she could not help but coo and scratch Evelynn’s head in affectionate appreciation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your claws are coming out already, gumiho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fealty tastes delicious, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, Evelynn bit down on Ahri’s thigh until the woman could not help but gasp and groan at the sight of blood that spilled forth in small rivets. Evelynn looked up at her, lips stained with red and Ahri wanted nothing more than to kiss her girlfriend silly. But there was time for that yet, there would be time for that all night, after she had fed herself enough to feed Evelynn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri almost growled the moment that Evelynn seemed to start kissing her way up her stomach, moving further away from where she wanted her between her thighs. She flexed her claws, biting her lip as she allowed Evelynn to worship her in the way she wished to. If she didn’t know Evelynn as well as she did, she would've been more worried, but the woman knew exactly what she was doing. And as the lashers at her back sliced effortlessly through Evelynn’s clothes leaving her nude against Ahri’s body, Ahri felt her excitement begin to rise, longing to touch and be touched by the beautiful creature before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucking in a deep breath, Ahri could not help but hiss as Evelynn wrapped her mouth around Ahri’s nipple, sucking and pulling the nub with her lips and teeth. A low growl emanated from Ahri’s chest as she arched her back, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt the wicked ministrations of Evelynn’s tongue. It stroked her so deliciously, each pull and nip drawing Ahri closer to the edge that she knew Evelynn would be slowly easing her towards. Evelynn hummed in appreciation, her hands stroking at Ahri’s waist, caressing every inch until Ahri felt more and more as if she were being worshipped upon her throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful…” Evelynn murmured, pressing a long kiss to Ahri’s neck before drifting back down to her breasts. “Mmm, my lipstick looks great on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cracking her eyes open just a little, Ahri looked down and could not help but laugh breathily as she looked at her chest. Littered all over were the marks of Evelynn’s lips, every single one staining her skin a deep purple, contrasting so well that Ahri knew that Evelynn had to have wanted the sheer aesthetic of it all too. This was the design and Ahri found she could not wait to see where else the diva intended on painting  her skin with her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crooking her finger, Ahri beckoned Evelynn back up to her lips, a smile creeping to her face as her lover obeyed her instantly. There was no holding back from Evelynn now, not when this dance was one they played so often in the safety of their relationship. Whereas Ahri has seen Evelynn push back against others, she was quick to fall against her, lips melding with hers as they kissed again. It was hard to stop, as Ahri stroked her hands down Evelynn’s sides and caressed up to her perfect breasts. She was sure she would get to touch these more later, but as it was, she was content to hear the hint of a moan that fell from Evelynn’s tongue as Ahri touched and stroked her. How pretty she was when she did not have to hold the upperhand, to be submissive to the ways in which Ahri wished to be fed. She made sure to please her and Ahri could not have asked for anything more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri slipped a hand between Evelynn’s thighs then, groaning as she felt the slick heat that met her fingers. My, how Evelynn squirmed at the touch, panting a little as amber eyes latched onto hers. Choosing to tease more than to provide, Ahri rubbed Evelynn’s clit gently, taking her time to roll it in circles and flick her fingers hard over the nub. She could not help but laugh as Evelynn moaned against her lips, the succubus’ hips rocking forward as if begging for Ahri to keep touching her. To give her pleasure and to please Ahri in turn. Gently, Ahri cooed, sliding two fingers inside of her, curling and crooking her fingers until she felt steel claws scratch harshly down her back. Working her up was easy, but the hardest part was for Ahri to slide those fingers from her slick heat, to bring them too her lips and stare her down without fucking her senseless right where Evelynn sat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucking on her own fingers, Ahri giggled as Evelynn glowered at her, her bare chest heaving up and down. Sliding her tongue between the two fingers, Ahri couldn’t help but smile at the rapt attention with which Evelynn watched her. The succubus licked her lips, eyes entranced just like all of Ahri’s former victims had been and somewhere inside of her, Ahri felt pride that she hadn’t lost the ability to charm someone, even someone as strong and powerful as Evelynn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evie, wake up. You know I like you focused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Evelynn’s eyes dragged lazily up to Ahri’s face in time for Ahri to kiss her again. Sharp fangs nipped at her lip, making Ahri groan as she held onto Evelynn, soaking in the revenant touches and the deep groan that Evelynn made. But she couldn’t simply wait now, as much as she enjoyed having Evelynn on her like this, she needed her somewhere else, she needed her on her knees once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patting Evelynn’s backside fondly, Ahri leant back in the chair and began to twirl a strand of hair around her finger, biting her own lip as she gazed at Evelynn and the hunger that swirled so strongly through those dangerous eyes. Gently, she pushed at Evelynn’s hips, urging her to settle between her thighs once more. She watched as Evelynn dipped down, slowly retracing the path of her lips, but this time down and down until she could nuzzle against Ahri’s stomach. A gentle nip, the tiniest graze of fangs was nothing more than a promise of what was to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Evelynn kissed at her thighs once more, growling impatiently as Ahri dug her fingers into Evelynn’s scalp. Each kiss felt as if she were about to devour her then and there, yet still Evelynn seemed to want to worship every inch of her thighs, working higher and higher until Ahri wanted to scream at the sheer desire and adoration that was flowing from both of them in waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ahri could demand Evelynn to continue, she found her claws fully fledged and mostly fox-like and grasping at Evelynn the moment that a sly mouth pressed over her underwear. Her hips rolled upwards as she growled out, her tails fanning around her as if providing her with a soft pillow to lay against. Ahri watched as Evelynn’s tongue stroked her, sending a shiver down her spine in divine anticipation. Her eyes dared not leave her lover, not as she continued her movements that made Ahri want to squirm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remove my underwear, Eve. I want to feel you,” Ahri commanded, flexing her claws in Evelynn’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn’s voice felt like the first sip of red wine, the headiness of melted chocolate on the tongue. Her lashers rose up, gently slicing the side of Ahri’s underwear and peeling them away, leaving her exposed to the instant return of Evelynn’s tongue. A deep shudder went through Ahri’s body as Evelynn moaned lasciviously into her, her tongue circling her clit before dipping through drenched folds. At one time in their lives, Ahri would have blushed at just how wet she was and just how loud Evelynn was being in her enjoyment of her. But now, she merely felt powerful, her tails wrapping around her and Evelynn, as if trying to embrace and consume them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri growled, as she felt one of Evelynn’s lashers inch towards her, grabbing it harshly. Later, she thought. Later and almost as if she could sense the unformed words, Evelynn nodded, moaning again as she removed her clawed jewelry and slid her fingers in, instead. Arching her back, Ahri moaned loudly as she felt those fingers curl inside of her, of how expertly they hit that spot that made her want to cry out into the emptiness of the penthouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful, gumiho. Just look at you, do you even see how you look when you feed?” Evelynn spoke, leaning her cheek against Ahri’s thigh as she looked up at her in adoration. Her predator eyes seemed hazy, as if she were giving in to the pull of Ahri’s feed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dangerous girl, don’t you know what those words do to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I do, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can feel you feasting off me. Off of us. It makes my mouth water for when I get to feast off of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A feast is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My darling, you’re a whole fucking buffet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri chuckled as Evelynn’s free hand moved down to one of her feet. Releasing it from the heels she was wearing. It was such a relief, her claws and more fox like feet had been straining against the straps. Taking in a shuddering breath, Ahri let out a contented purr as Evelynn rubbed her thumb over the pads of her fox-like foot. It was soft and relaxing, an absolutely divine companion to the feeling of Evelynn leaning in again and stroking her tongue in similar circular patterns on her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was working her up. Worshipping her and Ahri could feel it. Every touch spoke of the intent she could taste in the air. The sweet massage of her feet made her groan as her hips rocked up into Evelynn’s mouth. It was then that Ahri felt herself letting go. Slipping deeper and deeper into the sweet taste of worship, love and affection. Her mind seemed to haze until all that existed was her and Evelynn and the energy that flowed from the succubus between her thighs. Howling, Ahri kicked her feet, flinging her legs over Evelynn’s shoulders and gripping her hair tighter than the woman would normally allow. Right now, she did not care though. Not as Evelynn moaned her name against her, not as she curled those fingers and fucked her harder and harder. Gasping, Ahri felt less like a Queen and more like a God, because who else could feel so high as she did now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her eyes and mouth open, she looked up at the room as if finally seeing it for what it was. She could see the swirling energy, the darkness of Evelynn lingering with the brightness that Ahri shone with. Her tails were stroking her own body, bringing more and more pleasure to herself. It wouldn’t be long, she could feel herself almost full, almost, almost but she needed more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evelynn! Kiss me! Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A filthy, evil chuckle sounded from between her thighs before she felt Evelynn almost slither into her lap. The weight of her and the feeling of her fingers inside of her was enough to make Ahri whine out and yet nothing, absolutely nothing felt as good as when Evelynn stroked her cheek before pulling her into a desperate and needy kiss. It was as if fireworks were exploding in Ahri’s brain as she suddenly felt so full, so very sated and empowered. It was as if a light flashed from inside of her, exploding and breaking as she shuddered helplessly, her moans and cries muffled by Evelynn’s plush lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost felt like she might blackout from the pleasure of it all, if not for the way Evelynn slowly removed her fingers and wrapped her arms around Ahri. She cradled her tightly, as if protecting her from falling over that edge. The feed was immense and Ahri knew that Evelynn could sense the power radiating off of her in waves, if the low growls from the succubus were anything to go by. Slowly she began to relax in the gentle hold that her girlfriend had on her, of the way their lips moved against each other at an increasingly leisurely pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn cooed gently, scratching Ahri’s ear gently, rocking her hips until Ahri could feel just how soaking her lover was. It was time and Ahri could feel it coming, whereby she passed over the reins, allowing Evelynn to move out of that submissive space and grow in her darkness. Ahri could feel it pressing against her, her thighs, her chest, her neck. Every inch of her skin started to erupt in goosebumps as Evelynn’s pressense began to engulf her, the hunger of the succubus becoming more and more ravenous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to bed, Evie…” Ahri whimpered, flinging her arms around Evelynn’s shoulders.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, darling. Let me take </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> care of you,” Evelynn chuckled, moving off of her and taking her easily into her arms, carrying her bridal style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn seemed only to laugh more when Ahri’s tails started stroking her eagerly. It was a little embarrassing to tell the truth, that she was so easy to read now. Ahri’s whole body seemed to show just how much she ached to feed Evelynn now, knowing that while adoration was what kept her going, Evelynn would not be satisfied until she was a whining and squirming mess on the bed. Pain and pleasure perfectly melded until Ahri could barely think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was practically only just beginning and Ahri couldn’t wait to see what it would hold.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The speed with which Evelynn moved through the apartment was naturally inhuman, as if shadows moved and slipped through the space until Ahri was lowered down to the bed and that same form loomed over her. All she could see were amber eyes and the glint of fangs before Ahri lifted her hand and touched Evelynn’s cheek. The shadows flickered then, coalescing into the form of the woman she loved with all her heart. It was amazing, Ahri thought, the way that Evelynn’s face softened for a moment as she nuzzled into her palm. Ahri knew this was a side to Evelynn that it was likely only her, Kai’sa and Akali would ever see. This softness that shone through the darkness, a heart that loved and cherished beneath all the outward intimidation and confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready, love?” Evelynn asked, as she turned and kissed Ahri’s palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you’d want to play with especially?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ahri could properly answer, Evelynn lowered herself, pressing their bodies flush together. Her tongue slid up Ahri’s throat, a sharp nip finished the move and made Ahri breath in shakily. She was teasing her, and as Ahri felt the lashers move around her, she knew the second before that Evelynn was going to tear her clothes to shreds before she even let her answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grimacing the moment it happened, Ahri was grateful for the fact that she knew Evelynn would most likely buy her a replacement. It gave her one less thing to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Eve! The strap… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, you dirty girl. Would you like it just like we did before… with me feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… oh yes, please Evie…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you begged </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> so nicely for me, I can’t help but oblige you, darling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up and moving across the room, Evelynn’s heels clicked hard on the floor, the only thing she was still wearing. Watching her move around, naked and yet still so in control and powerful made Ahri whine, her claws flexing as she longed for what was to come. She watched with hungry eyes as Evelynn picked out what was on its own, a normal strap on. She fastened it to herself, smirking down as she picked up lube and gently began stroking it on the silicone. It was an enticing sight to see and Ahri felt her mouth watering at it. Yet what made her whine out was when Evelynn turned to her, her form slipping into shadows and engulfing the strap, almost as if Evelynn herself was forming over it. All of it uniquely her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here, gumiho. Sit on the bed for me, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, Ahri followed the instructions. Despite the fact that she felt like a Queen, there was no harm in giving in to a being just as fearsome. Just as powerful. Evelynn stood before her, placing a hand into Ahri’s hair and scratching her head affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you put that mouth to use on me, love? I love seeing those tails of yours sway in excitement,” Evelynn purred, scratching behind her ear and rocking her hips forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at Evelynn, Ahri wrapped her lips around the tip of Evelynn’s strap, her body shuddering as she tasted the shadows of Evelynn beneath her tongue. The succubus groaned out in pleasure and Ahri knew that just as the last time they had done this, Evelynn could feel the touch as keenly as if it truly was all her. Emboldened by the sound, Ahri stroked her tongue along the underside, her eyes closing as she moaned at just how turned on sucking on Evelynn made her. She inched deeper, feeling the shadows pulse and twitch as she took them and the strap in. A low growl sounded above her and she opened her eyes to look up through her eyelashes. Evelynn’s fangs were out, her face in an aroused snarl as she rocked her hips insistently into Ahri’s mouth, forcing Ahri to bob her head on the strap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmn, good girl…” Evelynn cooed, scratching her ear again and making Ahri shiver in pleasure. “Enough, get on the bed. I want you on all fours, little gumiho.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri let go of the strap with a pop, whining a little at being interrupted. Still, she moved over to the bed and crawled over to the headboard. Flexing her claws, she mourned her current sheets for but a second, knowing without a doubt that she would be the one to ruin these before the night was through. She felt her tails bristle, as Evelynn came behind her, her claws digging indulgently into her ass and squeezing. Ahri couldn’t help but gasp as those claws dug deeper until she felt the sharp pin pricks of pain as Evelynn broke her skin. Mewling in pleasure, Ahri could not help but rock backwards as she felt lashes encircle her body, their edges sharp for now as they sliced gentle lines in safe places along her body. They were always safe and Ahri always knew that Evelynn knew what she was capable of handling and would never go overboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear Evelynn laughing behind her, taking a deep inhale and sighing in satisfaction. Her feed was beginning and Ahri gritted her teeth, knowing what was likely to come next. A lasher unraveled itself from her body, hardening in her peripheral and moving to her backside. With a loud smack, the lasher collided with her skin, making her yelp in pain and groan in the pleasure that instantly followed as Evelynn leaned over her, pressing the strap against her entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can taste how much you enjoy this, gumiho. What would people say if they knew you loved it this rough?” Evelynn cooed, leaning over to nibble on her shoulder, her hand coming to land a resounding smack on Ahri’s backside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d never let them know,” Ahri shuddered, whining a little as she tried to sink herself onto Evelynn’s strap. “You’re too protective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, my one fatal flaw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri whimpered as another hand flew down to spank her. This time she sighed as Evelynn massaged the space, soothing her raw backside. Digging her claws into the sheets, Ahri whined as she felt Evelynn place a hand on her back, pressing her down into the sheets. The hand moved, stroking back down her spine, leaving trails of claw marks before finally it reached Ahri’s tail and fisted one in the middle. Ahri could feel her other tails shiver in excitement, all of them gathering Evelynn’s arms and stroking her, wishing to touch her just as the one held in her fist was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ahri whined, her legs trembling as she felt a lasher, rounded and soft edged begin to toy with her still sensitive clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, yes of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Evelynn snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her free hand, Evelynn gripped onto Ahri’s hip, pulling her backwards as she slowly pushed her strap inside of her. Both women hissed at the sensation and Ahri couldn’t help but want to purr with just how hard Evelynn’s hands tightened on her. She was excited, about to let herself give into her own hunger and Ahri could sense Evelynn’s excitement. It was almost oppressive at times, just how hungry the air felt when Evelynn was about to start feeding in earnest, but it added to the atmosphere. To the stretch of Ahri around Evelynn, to the way Evelynn leaned forward and pulled on her tail, a reminder of pain before Ahri felt fangs tug at her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling deeply, Ahri rocked backwards, closing her eyes as she gave in to the sensation of Evelynn and her lasher. It was so much, the way the shadows stroked her clit, as Evelynn began to move in hard thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl, you love this so much. I can taste just how much you love this. So dirty… so fucking eager and </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You gorged yourself on me didn’t you, love?” Evelynn purred, her hand coming down once more to spank Ahri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God! Yes! Yes, Eve! You just tasted so good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now you’ll give to me just as much, won’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes! Take it… take it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh darling, I’m not the one taking here. I’m going to give you so fucking much, you won’t be able to stand it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri whimpered, looking over her shoulder and finding a lasher, soft and gentle around her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to see me so much, don’t you? Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At once the shadows engulfed them both, turning them until they were facing towards one of Ahri’s mirrors. The sight before her made her whole body shake as her eyes met with Evelynn’s in the reflection. Despite how much of the shadows Ahri felt, Evelynn looked mostly normal, her smirk wicked and her strap plunged into the hilt in one fluid motion, sending Ahri rocking forwards and making her have to catch herself. Evelynn did it again and again, their eyes still locked and Ahri could not help but moan loudly at just how depraved this looked, especially with the lasher that was wrapped around her throat and the other was moving faster between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go, you always did like an audience, darling. Now, the audience is you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri felt her cheeks heat up in a rising inferno, accompanying her whole body in a heat that just would not stop. It felt as if her very essence was being brought to the surface and coaxed out of her. She bit her lip, whimpering as Evelynn’s lasher unfurled from her neck and began to stroke down between her breasts, toying with her perfectly. The shadows wrapped wound her, stroking and teasing over her breasts, pulling and tightening like the coils of a snake around her. Another moan escaped Ahri’s lips and as she looked up at Evelynn, she had to hold in another whimper as she saw the shadowed form behind her. Once more, those eyes pinned her down, making it impossible to look away from the hunger that writhed beneath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body began to shudder, getting driven further and further to the edge by the rough and intoxicating handling. Finally, her head fell, her own fangs and claws shredding at the sheets, tense as she felt the first rush of excruciating pleasure rip through her. A dark laugh filled the air as Ahri’s legs trembled and shook and she turned to look again, to see how Evelynn seemed so consumed with watching her, her eyes glowing brighter and brighter as Ahri felt the familiar tugging at her soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet it did not stop. Evelynn did not stop until she was fed and that was the way that Ahri liked it. It was what she loved. The feeling of Evelynn’s lashers still rubbing and eliciting yelps with short slaps to her clit, the feel of her tail being pulled as she was filled and stretched until it was almost too much. Her mind was beginning to sink into a simple need, all she wanted was more and more, even though Ahri felt the pain begin to overtake the pleasure as she came again and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if she was no longer quite aware of herself, as if all she knew was Evelynn and all she wanted to do was give  herself to this darkness that seeped through her. Even as her arms trembled and she had no choice but to collapse forward, even as the lashers moved from stimulation to cradling her. Her ears twitched, her tails easing a little as she felt Evelynn let go finally. Ahri whimpered as she felt Evelynn pull out of her, as she felt Evelynn’s body move away from her, even though she knew she must be near for her lashers to be caressing and holding her as gently as they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if the world was shifting, as if the bed was shifting and suddenly a strong and very tangible arm wrapped around her, turning her over and pulling her close. Ahri whined as she smelt the tell tale scent of heavy jasmine and leather that seemed to follow Evelynn. A hand stroked over her side, declawed and gentle, strong and solid as she felt Evelynn cooing softly in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahri, my sweet darling, you did so well,” Evelynn whispered, her voice sending a shudder down Ahri’s spine in her stupor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evelynn laughed, rich and warm and soft enough to send a burning love through Ahri’s heart. She felt her eyes prick with tears at it, as she turned and burrowed her face into Evelynn’s chest. Those gentle hands held her close, stroking soothing circles over her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wish to kill you, gumiho. You’re barely conscious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mn, I can handle…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last time  you said that, you yelled at me the next day for listening to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri looked up at Evelynn then pouting at her as she wiggled against her. Usually if she did this, Evelynn would take notice. She would give in to her and her ears that pinned back and looked oh so sad. Ahri wanted more, she needed more… and then she yawned and Evelynn laughed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I think it’s time I take care of you in other ways. How about a nice warm bath?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ahri could protest, Evelynn took one of her clawed hands in her own. Those warm fingers of hers pressed at the more monstrous paws that had formed in the height of their more natural instincts. There were times Ahri felt far too self-conscious of them, but Evelynn always seemed to give them special attention regardless, as if she knew without Ahri verbalising her discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft chuckle escaped Evelynn’s lips as she pressed a kiss to Ahri’s forehead, her fingers massaging the pads of her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know, Akali once called these your toe beans?” Evelynn spoke softly, a warm smile on her face as she spoke of their other girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once?” Ahri mumbles, rubbing her face against Evelynn’s chest and purring. “She prods and calls them that all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor gumiho and her toe beans,” Evelynn laughed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stoooop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri whined, rolling herself and Evelynn over until she was on top, nuzzling her face into her neck. Slowly she began to shakily support herself, looking down at her girlfriend and feeling the warm glow of something other than the feed wash over her in waves. Gently, she stroked a strand of hair out of Evelynn’s face, letting her hand fall to caress her cheek. There she cradled her, as she leant in for a slow kiss. The energy that passed between them was unavoidable, as they soaked up each other’s love from the other. It was sweeter like this, like a taste of a delicious and decadent brownie, coated in chocolate and ice cream. Ahri moaned, her hands seeking out to touch Evelynn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gumiho… this isn’t about me right now,” Evelynn whispered, despite the fact her legs parted easily, devoid now as she was of the strap-on she had on earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get my strength back, love. I don’t want to be done with you quite yet…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evelynn looked as if she was about to respond, to tell Ahri once again that they didn’t need to do this. Ahri had heard it all before, they had fed so they should rest. They had fed so they should settle before Akali and Kai’sa got home. But in truth, Ahri had always convinced Evelynn otherwise and as she slid her fingers down and felt the slickness between Evelynn’s thighs, she could not help but growl out at just how soaked her lover was. Such a simple touch and she felt Evelynn’s body sink into the bed, her head leaning back and a soft groan escaping her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahri… I want more,” Evelynn spoke, finally surrendering the control and giving it all back to Ahri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, my love. Now come on, let go for your Queen.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>